Elan
Born not of a mother or father, but created, Elans were once mortal beings. Built by a shadowy council to live as psionically awakened superior life forms, Elans are capable of sustaining themselves with nothing but the power of the mind. Elans are no longer true mortals, having been unfettered by a secret ritual that created this new race and reborn anew, with but wisps and fragments of memories of their previous lives. Incapable of breeding, Elans expand their numbers by choosing members of other races, most often humans, and transforming them into new Elans. This would pose a problem for the continuation of the race, except Elans do not die of old age. The secrets of the transformation ritual are typically limited to the elite members of the Elan secret society that exists, and they take these secrets to the grave before sharing them with lesser beings. Elans are often chosen for being exceptional in some way: sometimes it is because they excel in physical challenges, other times it is because of their quick wit or sharp intellect, or in some cases a natural ability to work with the psionic arts, but none of the Elans could ever be described as normal, mediocre, or standard. While most Elans, even those of non-human origin, physically resemble humans, there is usually something that stands out about every elan. Physical Description: With a diverse physical makeup, dependent on the will and whim of the council, there is one thing in common among all Elans: they are literally brimming with psionic energy. Their eyes seem to shine, their skin seems to sparkle, and their hair seems to be made of strands of color in the wind. Elans typically resemble humans in size and weight, with males typically slightly taller and heavier than females. Even those Elans who were selected from other races will be transformed to more closely match humans in size and shape, at the direction of the council. Elans under a particular council will tend to have similar physical appearance, with a given council favoring pale skin, red hair, and young in appearance, while another council may favor darker hair and tanned skin. Elans will adopt the type of dress and physical style of whatever society they are assimilating into, the better to avoid detection. Elans do not sleep as mortals do, instead entering a deep meditative trance for 4 hours a day. Resting in this fashion grants the elan the same benefits that other races gain from 8 hours of sleep. The elan spends this time renewing her body by suffusing it with psionic energy, repairing wounds, and keeping the tissues and organs healthy. Racial Traits: Ability Adjustments: +2 Intelligence, -2 Charisma; Elans are brimming with natural psionic talent, but they suffer from a nature slightly off from the rest of the non-Elan society. Resistance: Elans receive Psionically Gifted as a bonus feat at 1st level. Resilience: Elans are capable of using their innate psionic energies to resist damage, gaining DR 2/-. Level Adjustment: 0 Favored Class: Psion Category:Races